Halloween Past and Present
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Piper always wondered why her little sister got sick every Halloween. Prue thinks its normal just the flu.. Piper thinks that now that they are witches. Its demonic...whose right and what do they do when they learn the truth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge, I just borrow them for my writing addiction and your enjoyment**.

As Halloween draws near though I'd share with you a Halloween tale...Boo

* * *

Halloweens Past and Present

She lay on her bed sniffing as she reached for yet again another Kleenex.

"Oh man. Why do I always get sick this time every year?" She asked herself. Trying yet again to clear her nasal passages, before breaking into another coughing fit. "Augh! Just shoot me now and get this over with." She cried out as she rolled over exhausted from coughing.

"Who's shooting you and why?"

"I don't care who shoots me. I just want this to be over." She said sniffing again.

"Come on Phoebs, take this it will make you feel better."

"Some how I doubt that Prue." She managed to get out between sniffs.

"Phoebe, you sound worse then this morning. Are you ok?" Prue asked worried

"Yeah, its just that time of year you know that."

"I do but you sound more stuffed then you were earlier." Prue told her as she placed her hand on her sisters' forehead. "And warmer."

"I'll be all right." She said rolling over hoping her sister would forget that she had not taken the medicine. "I just need some sleep. So that I can go down to P3 on Wednesday."

"Well if you don't take this you won't be going anywhere." Prue explained to her. "And don't even think that I've forgotten."

"Well it was worth a try." Phoebe smiled up at her sister as she sat up taking the medicine that Prue had.

"Now get some sleep. Pipers at the club but I'm right down stairs ok?" she said giving her sister a kiss on the forehead as she then made her way to the door.

"Ok." She answered sleepily as she rolled over, "Prue."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Now get sleep." Prue replied as she quietly closed her sisters' door.

Drifting off to sleep both the youngest and the oldest recalled memories of that same time of year, from years before.

* * *

**1978:**

"Feebee go too?" A three-year-old Phoebe asked

"No sweetie you're too young. Next year you can go with your sisters." Grams said as she picked up her youngest granddaughter. "Besides whose going to help me hand out all that candy?"

"Yeah Phoebs. You gotta stay here and help Grams."

"Me go wit Pwue." She started to cry.

"Oh Phoebs. Don't cry. Piper and I will be back before you know it. We're just gonna go out for a bit with Andy."

"But me wanna go."

"Ok girls off you go now. Let me take care of Phoebe. Have fun and be back before eight."

"We will Grams." Prue said taking Pipers hand in hers as they made there way down the walk to where Andy and his dad were waiting for them. Mr. Trudeau had agreed to take the girls out Tricker-Treating with Andy, so that Grams could stay home and hand out candy to the kids.

---

He watched as the two older sisters left with their friends for a night of Tricker-Treating. He watched as the old woman held the baby in her arms. His eyes turning their true emerald green colour as he watched the family going on with their lives, on with their Halloween. _One day, one day you will be mine and my eternal torment will be over._

_---_

Phoebe was still to young to go out, and it broke Prues heart to see her baby sister sitting in Grams' arms crying out to her to take her too. For Prue this Halloween was extremely hard. For it was the first year without her mother, she had died that February. Now it was just her and her sisters. She always went Tricker-Treating with her Mum, now she would have to be the one to take her sisters.

If Phoebe hadn't been sick a few days ago Prue felt that she probably could have talked Grams in to let them take Phoebe as well. But as luck would have it she had been sick, so Prue and Piper had made a secret pact to pool there candy together and split it three ways.

Getting home the two older sisters immediately went looking for the youngest. Finding her curled up on the couch fast asleep. Prue reached down and gently picked up her baby sister and carried her upstairs to her room. Placing her gently on the bed she kissed her forehead as she pulled the blankets over her sleeping form.

**Three years later:**

"Grams I'm fine."

"Phoebe you just got over the flu, you're not going." Grams tried to explain to the near crying six year.

"It's not fair. I'm better now." Phoebe responded, though still partially stuffed from being sick a few days before.

"Grams? What if Phoebe bundled all up and as soon as she gets tired Piper and I bring her home?"

"Prudence that is very thoughtful of you but I'm not sure that's a very good idea."

"Oh come on Grams. Every kid should get to go out at Halloween. Besides what if Phoebe makes you a deal?"

"Oh."

Phoebe looked up at her big sister trying to think of what Prue was doing so she could go Tricker-Treating.

"What if after we come back, Phoebe agrees to get into a hot bath right away and she takes some of that medicine?"

"**Prue!"** Phoebe cried out thinking her sister had gone completely nuts. "I don't want the medicine it's yucky."

"Hmmm. Well that would help ward off the virus again. Ok, but that is the only way I'll let her go."

"Phoebe what do you say?" Prue asked her baby sister who still had the tear marks on her face from crying.

"I don't wike the medicine Prue."

"I know Phoebs but that's the only way you're gonna get to go with Piper and I." Prue said as she bent down in front of her sister

Phoebe looked at Prue wanting to say yes, but she really didn't like the medicine. To her it seemed like an awfully big decision for a six-year-old to make. But the idea of lots of candy won out in the end. "Ok. But can I still be a witch?" she asked innocently

"If your costume fits over your clothes. Yes you can still be a witch." Grams told her giving her a big hug.

"**Yeah!"** Phoebe screamed out as she ran upstairs to tell Piper that she could go out with her and Prue that night.

--- ----

"Now Phoebe you listen to your sisters do you understand me?"

"Yes Grams."

"And if you get tired I want you to tell Prue or Mr. Trudeau right away."

"Yes Grams."

"Ok now. You three go have fun. And remember.."

"Yes Grams we know. Be home by eight." Prue finished for her grandmother as she took Phoebes tiny hand in hers and they made their way down the driveway for a night of fun and Tricker treats.

---

Once again he watched as the descendent of Melinda Warren went about their Halloween night. He knew that she was still too young to break the curse. But soon, very soon

Phoebe was having so much fun knocking on doors that she didn't want it to end, she turned at the sound coming from beside her in a bush. She turned when she thought she saw a flash of green watching them, but before she could say anything she tripped over a rock and landed in a big puddle.

"Phoebe, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mr. Trudeau." She said as she held back her tears. She knew that her night would end if she started to cry. She knew that Prue would take her home thinking she was tired. Yet now all she was, was wet.

"Phoebs are you sure your ok?" Prue asked her sister with concern

'Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit wet."

"Prue maybe we should take her home to get changed."

"No, I don't want to go home. Please let me stay with you Prue. I'm ok weally." Phoebe cried out for she really was having fun with her sisters and Andy.

"Ok, but it's almost eight anyway. Just a few more houses and then we go home. Phoebe has a promise to keep." Prue finally decided.

Half an hour later they were walking up the walkway with Prue piggy backing her baby sister, who had her head resting on her shoulder and was fast asleep.

"Grams were back." Piper called out quietly.

"Piper honey, why are you whispering?" Grams asked as she came to the door and saw Phoebe. "I guess she didn't make it?" she smiled at the sleeping form on Prues back.

"She fell in a puddle. And after that she got tired. I think she was for awhile but didn't want to say anything."

"Well that's our Phoebe. Take her up to her room Prue and get her into her bed. We'll give her her medicine in the morning."

Piper watched as Prue took Phoebe upstairs before she turned to her grandmother. "Grams. Why does Phoebe always get sick at Halloween?"

"I don't know sweetie. But you know what she's like, always on the go. It just seems to catch up to her at this time of year I guess. Now why don't you go put your candy away and get ready for bed."

* * *

**Present:**

Piper walked into the Manor, having left the club early as it was fairly quiet, so she decided to go home and be with her sisters. Both Leo and Cole were off somewhere doing what they both do best, Leo helping a charge and Cole hiding from bounty hunters.

Walking up to the couch she spotted Prue lying on the couch seemingly asleep. Taking the blanket at the back of a chair she gently draped it over her sister.

"Hmm, hey."

"Hi. I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just dozing." she pushed herself up as she looked up at Piper

"Oh. Right." Piper said with a smile

Prue sat up pulling the blanket around her. "I was. I didn't want to sleep in case Phoebe needed anything."

"How she doing?"

"Still hates Grams medicine," Prue laughed

"Well can you blame her. She's had enough of it in her life. Actually I'm surprised it still works, that her body system hasn't built up an immunity to it."

"Yeah well, I think it still works."

Piper sat for a bit before letting Prue in on a thought that she had been having all day. "Prue. Do you ever wonder why it is that Phoebe always gets sick at the same time almost every year?"

"Not really. I just chalk it down to her active life style. And this time of year every one is susceptible to the flu."

"Maybe. I always just thought it was little strange. And now."

"What? You think it's demonic?" Prue looked at her sister not thinking she was actually serious.

"I don't know. It make sense doesn't it?" Piper looked at Prue with hesitation.

Prue thought a moment before answering her sister. It did kinda make sense. But Phoebe didn't get sick every year. "Piper I think you're being paranoid. It's just the flu."

"If you say so Prue. But me, I'm keeping an open mind about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe woke up with a tickle in her throat that would not go away. Trying to muffle the coughing fit that she felt coming on, she buried her head in her pillow. But as in so many years before, her sisters were attuned to her muffles, and she knew that one of them would appear in her room at any moment. She eventually was coughing so much she had tears running down her face, had her body racked with the coughs that she could no longer control.

--- ----

"Prue you want some coffee?"

"No I'm good. You check on Phoebe this morning?" said as she sat at the kitchen table with the paper

"Yeah, she was sleeping." said as Piper she prepared breakfast for them, that was when she turned and looked at Prue.

"I got her. You just finish breakfast. I'm starving." Prue said standing and making her way upstairs.

By the time Prue arrived at Phoebe's room she had stopped coughing. But Prue could see the pained expression on her sisters' face.

"Phoebs sweetie, you ok?" Prue asked as she looked down at Phoebe on her bed, completely exhausted.

"Yeah I'm just great Prue." She answered with sarcasm.

"Here take this."

"I just did."

"You took Grams cough medicine voluntarily?" Prue asked shocked as she sat on the bed

"It was the only way I could think of to make it stop."

"Wow I'm impressed." Prue acknowledged as she placed her hand on Phoebes forehead. "You're still burning up honey. I think if you don't get any better by this afternoon Piper and I are taking you to the Doctors."

"No Prue. I'll miss Halloween."

"Phoebe this could be serious." Prue said with concern though adding in the one thing her and Piper ahd talked about the night before, "Piper thinks it's demonic."

Phoebe looked up at Prue, "You're kidding right? It's just my annual cold/flu. What's so demonic about that?"

"That's what I told her. But you know what she gets like when she gets an idea."

"Yeah paranoid." Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah. Now get some rest. And I mean it, this afternoon, or it's the _'man in the white lab coat'_ for you missy."

Her coughing had drained her more then she had thought and she soon found herself drifting back to sleep, only to recall more memories of Halloweens past.

* * *

**1988:**

"Halliwell are you coming?"

"Yeah just give me a second will ya Jerry."

"Ok but hurry up. We're gonna miss all the fun."

"Yeah, yeah." Phoebe said as she ran up the stairs to her room to grab her other Halloween costume.

Jerry watched from the car as a 13-yr. old Phoebe ran up the steps to the Victoria Manor she lived in with her sisters and Grams. He had a crush on her since he could remember. He was two years her senior but he didn't care. And tonight they were meeting up with some other kids from school. They were gonna do a little tricker treating and lot of mischief. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe was the first one wanting in on the action and tonight was no different, other then it was Halloween.

Phoebe came running down the steps yelling back at someone in the Manor. Someone he was pretty sure was Prue. Quickly opening the car door she tossed in her bag and jumped in.

"John step on it before my bitch of a sister comes out and drags me out of here." She said from the back to the driver.

"We're gone."

As they drove through the streets they eventually caught up with some other kids from school. In the one car was Phoebe with Jerry, John and John's girlfriend Tricia. Now Phoebe knew that John and Tricia were both in Pipers class and that was what gave it a more element of danger. But she also knew that they were not exactly the friendliest bunch. They were the troublemakers in school, and that was why Phoebe hung around them with Jerry.

Pulling along the side of the road John killed the lights on his car, as they moved slowly along the side before stopping near the old cemetery.

"Uh, John. Is it such a good idea to be stopping near a cemetery on Halloween?" Phoebe asked from the back seat

"What you scared Halliwell? I thought you were different then your sisters."

"I'm not scared, and I am nothing like my sisters. I was just wondering what we were doing here that's all."

"Oh just a little grave digging." He laughed

"Oh. Ok." Phoebe said though more scared then she would let on, as she got out of the car.

They made there way to the oldest part of the graveyard, where some of the tombs were over 200 yrs old. Phoebe was a lot scared for she didn't know what they had in mind. And no one in his or her right mind wandered around a graveyard on Halloween, especially this part of it. She read some of the inscription in the tombstones. Hanging killed some, while others were accused of witchcraft and burned.

She caught up to John and the others but she noticed suddenly that Jerry was not around. She looked around quickly but in the dark and the fog couldn't find him anywhere. _Ok calm down Phoebs you're being paranoid_. Turning back to the crowd though she noticed that Tricia was also now gone.

"Uh John Where's Tricia?"

"What do you mean where's Tricia, Halliwell she's right ..." he looked at where his girlfriend was standing. "Ok this isn't funny. Tricia you can come out now. Ha ha jokes over."

"John, Jerry's missing too. You think they took off together?"

"If he did I'll kill him. Tricia come on I promise to share any treasure we find."

Again no response.

"John maybe we should go get the police or something."

"Are you nuts? The first thing they are gonna want to know is what the hell we were doing here in the first place."

"Well then take me home and come back for Tricia."

"What? You think I'm leaving my girlfriend in a cemetery on Halloween. If you wanna go kid start walking." He said with anger as a few of the others kids just stood by and watched the exchange.

"Fine. I will." Phoebe said as she started for the entrance. Through the fog it was getting harder and harder for her to see where she was going exactly, but she knew she was still in the cemetery, as the fog rolled over the old and weather tombstones.

Hearing a sound behind her she quickly turned. "Who's there?"

She only got the wind as her reply, but it was a deep wind, almost like a howl. She looked around to see anything, but she could barely see her own hand in front of her. Using her better judgement she turned and quickly ran from the yard and down the road, never looking back.

He watched as she ran from him, cursing himself that she had gotten away, for once out of the graveyard he could no longer exist as his true form: not now anyway. For it was only his true form in which he could take her. And it was now past midnight, he could no longer roam in his true form outside of the cemetery. But all was not lost as he noticed another from behind a tombstone. With his eyes glowing green he made his way forward as he watched her run. He could sense the power growing in her. But not yet. It was still too soon.

As she ran, Phoebe turned back once, but what she saw scared her even more then she already was, as two pair of green eyes seemed to follow her as she ran down the dirt road.

* * *

Phoebe awoke with a start almost expecting to find herself in a graveyard. But instead she found herself in her own bed with her quilt all around her and her sister looking over at her.

"Phoebs? You ok sweetie?"

"Um. I don't know Piper. But I have a feeling that you may be right." She said softly

"Right? About what?"

"Where's Prue?"

"She had to go in for a last minute photoshoot. Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked her little sister as she sat on the edge of the bed. Placing her hand on her sisters' forehead she could tell that Phoebes fever was not getting any better, and she could see the perspiration on her.

"I think this is the work of a demon or something."

"Oh. What makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it had something to do with Jerry and Tricia's disappearance that night."

Piper looked at Phoebe with concern. If this was true then her first thoughts were true. Her sister getting sick on All Hallows Eve almost every year was no fluke: it was demonic. She recalled the night that Jerry and Tricia disappeared. They had suspected John on foul play for the longest time. The only thing that was ever found was a few traces of blood. Nothing else. At least that's what Grams had told them. Piper had always thought that Gram's was hiding something, but she never figured out what.

* * *

He sat in the dark his thoughts once again on her, and that night she had escaped him. Not just that one night, but many after that as well. Why was he cursed to only have that one-day a year? The one day when the portal between good and evil was at it's thinnest and evil was free to roam the earth. A 24hr window and that was all. After that he would have to wait another full cycle. But he feared that he could not. He needed to complete the ritual that year or all was lost. He would be forever banished to the fire pits of hell.

He cursed her grandmother. She must have known something. Was she preventing him to reach his final destiny? Now it was just them. He would stop at nothing to get to her, even if it meant killing her sisters. He knew of one that would take that chore from his hands. And let him reach his point of power, to release him from his bounds. To take the youngest witch of the coven that cursed him, drink her blood on All Hallows Eve. He needed the youngest Charmed One. For only her blood would make him strong enough to release himself from the curse that they had given him. The blood of the youngest Warren, to break the spell that was cursed on him by the first.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue walked in the Manor that evening just in time for dinner. "Piper? I'm home."

"She's in the kitchen Prue."

"Phoebe, what are you doing down here?" she asked her sister as she walked into the living room.

"Bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" Prue asked a she sat on the edge of the couch next to Phoebe

"Not right now." she said as she rested her head next to Prue

"Ok. How you feeling?"

"A bit better. Thanx."

"You're welcome baby girl." Prue said as she bent over to kiss her sister on the forehead. Though first she felt for a fever. "Hmmm. A bit better then earlier."

"I told you. It's just the flu. You know me."

"Hmm yes I do." She replied as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

---

Piper stood at the kitchen sink putting the last few touches on dinner when she heard Prue come in. She knew that Phoebe was downstairs and that she would let Prue knew where she was. She wondered however if she would let Prue in on her nightmare.

"Hey Pipe."

"Hi Prue. How was the shoot?"

"Not bad actually. What's with Phoebe?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. She seemed a bit, I don't know. Down."

"Yeah well she should. But we'll discuss it _after_ dinner ok?"

Prue looked at Piper and could see the determination in her face. "Ok. But why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like it?." Prue answered back as she set the table for dinner

---

Prue watched as Phoebe almost picked at her dinner. She noticed that Piper also seemed to be watching her. It made Prue wonder even more what was going on with Phoebe. After dinner Phoebe got up and started to help take the dishes off the table.

"Phoebs honey why don't you go lye down? Prue and I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sweetie. Go lye down on the couch and I'll bring you a cup of tea."

"Ok." Phoebe said defeated.

"Piper?"

"Prue lets clean this up and then we will go in there and try and figure this out. I don't know all the details myself." Piper answered though letting Prue know she meant waht she said

"So what happen?" Prue agredded silently though still wanted some answers

"I'm not really sure. She woke up this afternoon _very_ scared of something. She wasn't sure at first if it was premonition or a bad dream. But I guess she realized it was more then that. She told me that she too now thinks her getting sick is demon related. But she wouldn't say why."

"So we quickly do these dishes and then we go figure this out right?"

"Right."

---

Prue and Piper walked into the living room and sat down next to Phoebe, who was sitting up with the quilt, wrapped around her.

"Hey. We brought you some tea."

"Thanx Piper" She said quietly as she took the cup from her.

"Your welcome."

"So Phoebs. Piper told me you had a nightmare. And so did you. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she started to say quietly. But before her sisters could protest she continued. "But I suppose you two won't let me alone till I tell you."

"Honey we just want to know what spooked you so, that's all." Piper explained as she sat at the end of the couch at Phoebes feet

"Spooked me. You don't know the half of it Piper."

"I'd like to know all of it Phoebe. We both would." Piper assured her sister as she rested a hand on her leg

Taking a sip of her tea Phoebe couldn't even look at her sisters. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, though not even realizing that she had done so, Phoebe tried to explain her nightmare to her sisters. "You two remember when I was 13 and I went out for Halloween with Jerry?"

"That was the year that him and Tricia disappeared near the old cemetery?"

"Yeah. Anyway we went there to dig up a few graves. Now before you both get all mad at me. I had no intentions of digging up anything."

"I remember that year. That was the year I found you running down the street." Prue recalled

"Prue I was so scared."

"I know. When I found you I had stopped the car and called at you to stop. But you just kept running. I had to go running after you. I was so furious with you for taking off in the first place. I just figured that you were trying to run away from me. Until I caught up with you."

"I had to keep going. For what I saw then terrified me. And when you finally caught up with me I was kicking and screaming for you to let me go."

"I remember, but you weren't yelling at me directly you were saying something about they are watching me let me go, stay away from me. I could tell that you were scared. I thought some kids had just pulled some Halloween prank."

"I wish that's what it was."

"I remember that night. Prue brought you home and I could tell that you had been crying. You ran up to our room so fast. You wouldn't even talk to me. I still remember you trembling in your bed that night. And later that night you crawled in with me."

"We got to the graveyard and as we walked along I noticed Jerry missing, and then Tricia." Phoebe started to tell them. "I tried to get John to take me home but he wouldn't do it, not with out his girlfriend. So I decided I would walk home. But as I was about to leave the cemetery I could feel these eyes watching me and then a heard a sound coming from behind me. I turned quickly but I saw nothing there. So I did the only thing I could think of; I ran. As I was passing the gates of the cemetery I looked back one last time. I still don't know what made me look back, but I did, and to this day I wish I didn't. I could see these set of glowing eyes. They were the deepest shade of emerald green. They just shone as they watched me leave. Then I felt this sudden coldness surround me. "

"And that was why you were so scared." Prue gathered as he sister told them what she had seen in her dream and that night.

"Yeah. I don't know why I thought then that it was pure evil, but something inside of me told me that it was no prank. That they were real."

"Phoebe why didn't you tell us?" Prue asked innocently though not really prepared for the answer she would get.

"Oh like you would have believed me." Phoebe snapped back, "We weren't exactly in the getting along stage of our sisterly relationship. Besides I didn't believe it myself. It was just a feeling that I had. I did tell Grams though. That night I woke up and she was right there. After that I left it alone. Until three years later."

"Wait. Three years later?" Piper asked shocked that her baby sister would bring that night up again.

"Phoebe."

Phoebe took a sip of her tea though not wanting to really get into what happened that night.

"You both know what happened three years later, and once again on Halloween."

"Phoebe are you saying now that what happened that night was demonic?" Prue asked as gentle as she could.

"I am now. It was those same green eyes," Phoebe said to no one quietly. She seemed to be in a distant fog of a night along time ago.

* * *

"Lucy would you hurry up."

"Oh Phoebe would you relax. Besides aren't we getting a bit big for this whole Tricker-Treating thing anyway."

"Oh come on don't pullout on me now. I missed the last two years because I had the flu. This will be my last one."

"Phoebe what is it with you and getting the flu every year over Halloween. You have ever since I've known you. And that's a long time?"

"I have no idea Sal. And it hasn't been every year.

"Well it might as well have been."

"Yeah, well this year we get loads of candy, and then go to Chucks Party."

"Oh this is going to be so great. Our Junior year and we get invited to the hottest Senior Party in town."

"Yeah the only down side is my sisters will probably be there."

"Phoebe you're not going to let your sisters ruin one of the best nights all year are you?"  
"Not a chance. Even Prue's attitude will not keep Phoebe Halliwell from having a good time." Phoebe said with a cheeky smile as she ran up the walkway to the next house.

---

They watched as the three girls made their way from house to house collecting candy. He was so close he could almost taste her blood. Soon he would be free. Free from his curse. He had promised his partner the other two, all he wanted was her. She had not been out the last few years. So he had missed his chance. His chance for revenge.

They drew closer to them. They waited with impatience as they listened to their voices getting closer.

---

"Phoebe how did you manage to get us invited to this party anyway?"

"Well Sally you should know me."

"Yeah always the first to hit on the all the cute guys and get us into parties." her firend Lucy said with a laugh

"Yeah well Lucy if you weren't so shy you could do the same." Phoebe teased her friend

"I am not."

"Lucy you are so much like my sister Piper it's not even funny. It's not a bad thing really. It's one of the things I love about her."

"Well in that case I will take that as a compliment. For I know how much you love your sister."

"That I do Lucy. That I do. Now come on were going to be late." Phoebe said as she ran of towards Chucks house.

---

He watched and waited for the perfect moment

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"I. I don't know but it was coming from there." Sally pointed towards the dense bushes that almost seemed to surround them.

Phoebe looked back and towards where her friend was pointing, and saw nor heard anything.

"It's just the wind Sally, come on."

"I don't know Phoebe. I think I heard something too."

"Ok you guys it's probably some kid playing a trick. I mean it is Halloween." Phoebe said as she continued to walk away. Walk away from her friends who were frozen in place. Almost to scared to move over just a sound.

Phoebe had walked far enough from her friends that she was closer to the party house then her friends. Realizing they were not near her she turned to find out where they were. Not seeing anything but the stillness of the night as the fog rolled in, she called out to her friends yet received nothing in reply.

She was torn between looking for them or going to the house and getting someone to go with her. What had her friends heard that had scared them so much and now her? Deciding to go back she walked hesitantly back to where she last saw them, half expecting them to jump out at her. She rounded the bend on the trees and found nothing. Nothing but an empty street, not even a single Tricker-Treater.

As she made her way down the street further as she saw something glisten in the light of the almost full moon. She walked towards it with caution. Coming across the source of the glisten object Phoebe could not stop the bile from rushing out. She fell to her knees as she looked at the mutilated bodies of her friends. There was so much blood the only way she could tell who was who, were by the remains of the Halloween costumes.

---

He watched her as she approached. A little closer, almost there. Then as he stepped forward ready for his kill, he heard a sound from across the way. Realizing that there were others coming he cursed to himself, realizing that he would have to wait yet another year. For he could feel the midnight hour almost there. He would not get his kill again. As the blood dripped from his mouth he slowly inched back into the bush so as not to be seen.

---

Phoebe cried like she never had before, but turned at the sound of rustling leaves. She looked over her shoulder to the right, and she saw one of her worst nightmares. Once again the pair of emerald eyes watching her, yet they seemed to be retreating. She had moved slightly at the remains of one of her friends, and held her in her arms as she once again cried. She heard footsteps but didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered.

"Phoebe?" the voice called to her as the footsteps got quicker.

She could feel his hand on her shoulder trying to pull her away but she wouldn't let go. He finally got her away from the grizzly scene before him. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the house. Opening the door she could hear him calling for her sisters. But everything was just an echo. Nothing mattered anymore. She felt her sisters warm embrace as they talked to her but she didn't hear them. All she felt was emptiness. She wasn't sure how long she stayed in her sisters' arms but she knew there, she would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue and Piper embraced their sister as new tears once again spilt down her face.

"So that's what happened that night?" Piper asked

"Oh Phoebe why didn't you tell someone?"

"I did. I told Grams. But I didn't think she believed me."

"You know what. I remember something." Piper added. "I think Grams did believe you."

"What?" Prue asked shocked at what her baby sister had gone through all those years ago. She remembered that night as if it was yesterday now. As she saw Andy carrying her baby sister into the house totally covered in blood and the look of complete shock on her face as she buried it into Andy's chest. She recalled the months of therapy that they had to all endure, as the police never figured out who had murdered those two girls

"Phoebe has been sick on Halloween ever since that night when she 16."

"But she wasn't that night."

"Yes I was." Phoebe confessed, "I knew it would be my last Halloween when I could go out."

"So you never told anyone that you were sick." Prue finished not completely surprised that her sister would have done that then.

"So what? You think Grams cast a spell or something on me?"

"Well it makes sense Phoebe. If she knew that something was after you every Halloween then why not cast some sort of spell that would prevent you from leaving the Manor on that night." Prue told her.

Piper thought a bit, when something suddenly struck her, "Phoebe. Did anything happened to you in New York on Halloween?"

Prue looked at Piper and then to Phoebe realizing what Piper was thinking. That was the only year that Phoebe was no where near the Manor for Grams spell to work. If Grams cast a spell.

Phoebe looked at Piper and then to Prue. She wasn't sure if she should say anything or not.

"Phoebe."

"Um. I was out with some friends. When we were heading to a Halloween Party in Times Square." She started.

* * *

**1997:**

"Oh Clay come on. It will be fun."

"Phoebe I'm not really a big fan of Halloween."

"Clay pleeeeaaassseee. I've been sick ever Halloween for like forever it seems. I totally missed out on the whole get candy thing. Not to mention all the cool parties that went with it when I was a teen."

"Ok I give. But I'm not staying long."

"Sure whatever." Phoebe said with a smile knowing that she could get Clay to stay if she really wanted to.

---

They arrived at Times Square just as the town seemed to be getting ready to really party. There were parties from the nightclubs flowing out into the streets. It was almost like NYE but a bit different, for starters it wasn't as cold. Phoebe and Clay had met up with some friends that Clay knew and they went from bar to bar. Most friends had costumes on, but a few didn't.

"Phoebe lets go home. Just you, me, a warm fire. I'll tell you a ghost story, and you can cast a spell on me." Clay whispered in her ear as he took a small nibble and kissed her neck. He knew just where to kiss her and she was putty in his hands.

Phoebe had always dressed as a witch for Halloween. She never really understood why, it was just something that she felt was a bit more traditional about Halloween. In the year to follow she may understand more her hidden desire to be a witch every year.

"Oh Clay how is it that you were able to find just that spot so quickly in our relationship?"

"Hmmm lucky I guess." He said as he reached around and kissed her

"Hmmm well in that guess this must be your lucky day." Kissing him back. "Uh guys we're heading home. We'll see you tomorrow k?"

"Yeah sure you two. Have fun."

"Phoebe I need a favour before you go."

"Nancy what? You sound like your life depends on it." Phoebe laughed at her friend as Nancy pulled her aside. As she whispered in Phoebes ear Phoebe chuckled at her but nodded her head, as the two friends headed to the bathroom.

A few minutes the two came back out of the bathroom. Clay spotted Phoebe and quickly pulled her close to him and went to kiss her but quickly realized his mistake as he let go of the woman in his arms. "What the hell?"

"Clay, I never thought you liked me that way." Nancy said with a cheeky grin.

Leaning over and giving a Clay a kiss on the cheek, "you cheating on me Clay?"

"Whoa Phoebe."

"Clay relax. It's ok. We actually did that on purpose." Phoebe said with a smile.

"So what gives?"

"Well Nancy needed a costume to get into the cool new nightclub. And seeing, as she was the only one that was going that didn't have one we switched. Seen as I won't need it anymore." She smiled at Clay.

"Oh cool."

"Ok let's go. And we will see you guys in the AM." Phoebe said her good-byes to her friends.

They made there way through the crowd at the club, and out the door and headed for home, leaving their friends to party the rest of the night.

---

He watched her again from a far. This year she was no longer protected. Her Grams was dead and she was far away from the Manor, which held the spell that would protect her. He had seen her with her friends enjoying the witching hours of All Hallows Eve. This was his year he could almost taste his victory, and Melinda's failure.

He watched as people came and went from the club. But he was waiting for one in particular, and this time nothing would get in his way. He looked up at the large clock, as the midnight hour deemed nearer. Then he saw her as she made her way down the street. He followed ever so quietly, no sound could be heard. She was with another but he didn't care. He would take him too. Then at a speed faster then anyone could even register, he took off after her. Reaching his destination he slashed his claws across his throat, killing him instantly. Then he grabbed her and dragged her to the brush, slowly making his kill as he swept his hand across her chest, tearing the flesh and spraying blood. Her scream filled him with new vigor as he reached down at the open wound and drank the blood as he openly gnawed on the exposed bones, causing her to scream louder. Savoring each taste, as the warm blood swam down his throat. He could feel her life essence flowing through him as her life ended. Knowing that he would now be free to roam the earth in his true form whenever he felt to. To kill whenever he wanted. He enjoyed the thought that Melinda Warren had failed: not to mention that the Charmed Ones would now, never exist.

He sat there as the partially mangled body lay motionless and bloodied beside him, as he slowly ran his tongue up his arm and to his hand feeling his own blood boil within. But as he sat there the feeling he was feeling was somehow familiar as he heard the strike of a clock in the distance. But with each strike he felt the pain. The same pain he felt every year for the past 400 yrs. Looking down at the body beside him it was then that he really looked as realization hit him. He had not killed her, it was someone who he thought was her.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could away from the scene and towards the nearest cemetery. He had to be in the gates at the final stroke of midnight or all would be lost.

Reaching the gates just in time he lay on the ground gasping for each breath. He was so close, what happened? How had she once again gotten away from him? He would once again have to wait until All Hallows Eve returned to the night sky.

* * *

A tear ran freely down Phoebe face as she recalled that one Halloween night in NY City. All she had done was do a favour for a friend. And that had gotten her friend brutally murdered. Once again the police had no idea who or why this happened. And there was never another case like it. It was as if the killer had simply vanished off the face of the earth.

"Phoebe why?"

"Prue what was a suppose to say. Oh by the way my friend was brutally murdered in NYC and I think it was suppose to be me. I came home I found the book and you know the rest."

"Ok but from what you've told us it looks like there is a demon after you. And as usual we have nothing to go on." Prue said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Phoebe sat with her head leaning against Pipers shoulder. Just taking in what her mind was telling her, what her mind was reliving. Out of pure instinct she managed to snuggle herself closer to her sister as she pulled the quilt around her.

"Phoebe we'll figure this out. We always do." Piper said as she ran her hand over the top of her sisters' head and then wrapped her arms around her holding her tight.

"Grams."

Prue looked at Phoebe, "What's that Phoebs?"

"Grams. Let's call her and ask her if she knows anything. If she did cast a spell then she should know what's going on."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Prue said as she stood and started for the stairs that lead to the attic and the family secret.

"Prue. What if she doesn't know?" Piper asked worriedly.

Prue looked down at Phoebe in her sisters' arms. She could see the fear in her big brown eyes. Eyes that to Prue always held the innocents of the world. "Then we have three days to figure it out." She said matter of factly

Piper looked at Phoebe as they stood up together and followed their sister to the attic. The point of three days rang through each sister's mind. For in three days it would be All Hallows Eve once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer to the spells – the first one was used in Charmed Again Season 4 premier. And the second was form The Witch is Back. Season 1

* * *

**

He could feel it. It was almost time yet again. His night to shine. His night to kill. This time he would succeed in his destiny. This was his final chance. And he had full intentions of succeeding this year even if he had to kill everyone in the city to get to her. He had to. Soon very soon he would be free from his eternal sleep.

* * *

Prue stood at the pedestal and using her power flicked the pages of the ancient heirloom, looking for the spell that would summon their Grams. Who they all hoped would have the answers to what was going on.

"I think I found it." Prue exclaimed causing Piper and Phoebe to get up from the couch in the attic and make their way to the Book of Shadows.

"So is this a power of three spell or can just one if us say it?" Piper asked as she read over the spell

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out and I intend to get her ghostly image down here and find out what the hell is going on." Prue answered with determintation as she looked down at the page before her and read the spell.

_"Here these words, Here my cry._

_Spirits from the other side._

_Come to me I summon thy,_

_Cross now the great divide."_

The attic filled with a golden light and sparkles as the images of their Grandmother appeared before them.

"Hello my darlings."

"Grams." Phoebe cried out.

"Hello honey. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. But I'll be ok."

"Hmmm. Flu again?"

Phoebe looked at her sisters before answering "Yeah. But Prue and Piper are taking care of me."

"Oh I'm glad. Glad that you are all getting along so well."

"Grams we need to ask you something." Prue stated not sure quiet how to approach the subject with her Grams. Even in her ghostly appearance she still could put a small amount of fear in her grandchildren.

"I know Prudence. And I can partially answer your question. Yes I put a protection spell on Phoebe. I did it not long after your mother died. I actually put it on all three of you."

"Wait. All three of us? Why?" Piper questioned.

"For you protection. And then after the night that Prue found Phoebe running home, I knew that the spell had protected her. I sat in her room that night. It was just a feeling I had, and when she started to stir I was right there for her. Knowing that it was revealed that Phoebe was the chosen one, I cast another spell on her and it released the one I had on you two."

"So what happen?" Prue asked as she wrapped a protective arm around Phoebes waist drawing her sister closer to her.

"Phoebe had what I first thought was a nightmare. But as she described it to me, I knew it was more then that."

"So you cast a spell on her?" Piper asked.

"Piper you must understand. I had to preserve the Charmed Ones. I only had a small idea of what was going on. So when she was born I protected you all the only way I knew how."

"Grams just tell us. No more secrets." Prue demanded

Penny Halliwell looked at her three grand-daughters before her and knew that they would be the ones to defeat him in the end. and that together they must know what was going on "There was a demon that your ancestor Melinda Warren banished to eternal damnation, but somehow the spell went wrong or there was not enough power behind it. Somehow he was able to come out in his true form once a year. All I know, is that it would take the blood of one of Melinda's descendants to reverse the spell."

"So all we know is that Melinda cast a spell on some demon and in return he wants the blood of a descendant?" Piper said a bit worried about the situation now at hand.

"Yes. And no one ever found out what started it all or if there is a spell that will vanquish him."

"So you think that the descendant in question here is Phoebe?"

"Yes, ever since that night. And the night that you all came home early from Chuck's Halloween party."

"Oh I remember that night all too well." Piper said as she looked over at her sister. The site of all that blood on her sister still vivid on her memory, especially seeing as they had just being discussing it.

"So what was the spell you cast?" Phoebe asked through her sniffles.

"Oh sweetie. I had you get sick every year at Halloween so you couldn't go out. It is his one night to roam free. As long as you were here, in the Manor, on Halloween you were safe."

"Because I would be home with the flu."

"Kind of like she is now?" Piper said looking at her sister

"Exactly Piper. But the spell only works when she is in the Manor. And the stronger he becomes the worse Phoebe will be. The spell will work to the point of his strength. If he is stronger it will make her sicker so that she will not be able to go out anywhere"

"That's why I never got the flu when I was in NYC?"

"Right."

"And that is why she is so sick this year. He must be getting stronger." Prue added, "So Grams how do we stop this? How do we figure out what's going on?"

"Oh Prudence. You know the answer to those questions. You don't need to ask me."

"Melinda." Phoebe said quietly

"That's right Phoebe. You need to ask Melinda. Only she knows the answers to you questions."

"But Grams."

"No Piper. She is the only one that can answer all your questions. Goodbye my darlings. I love you, and Blessed be"

"Love you too Grams." They all said as they watched their Grams disappear in a bask of golden light.

Phoebe stood with her head resting on Prues shoulder. She still felt weak and could feel the heat radiating from her body. "So now what? We cast another spell?"

Piper looked over at Phoebe as she rested on Prue. "I think we should wait until the morning Prue. I think our Lil Sis needs some sleep."

Prue looked down at Phoebe on her shoulder, who seemed to be fighting with sleep, and losing. "I think you are right Pipe." Prue said with a smile.

"So you think we should wake her our just carry her down stairs?" Piper asked

"Well when you say carry, I hope you mean with my powers. Because there is no way I'm carrying her down there. Besides I'd probably wake her up."

"I'm still awake sisters." Phoebe said without opening her eyes.

"Ok, come on baby. Lets get you to bed." Prue said as she raised her hands lifting Phoebe off the ground with her power. Motioning for the door she moved her sister down the steps and into her bed.

"Night Phoebs." Prue whispered to her almost sleeping sister. "Love you."

"Love you too Prue."

"Prue?"

"Well figure it out Piper." Prue said gently squeezing her sisters' hand.

"I hope so." As Piper leaned over, kissing Phoebe on the forehead. "Love you baby girl."

"Love you Pipe." Phoebe replied as she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning Piper."

"Morning Prue. You sleep?" Piper asked the question though she already knew the answer. Neither sister would sleep until they got what ever was after Phoebe.

"No. You?"

"Nope. So now what? Do we call Melinda and ask her?"

"It's the only thing we have to go on right now. We'll let Phoebe sleep and when she wakes and feels up to it we'll do it then."

"Ok."

Prue looked to her sister with a slight tilt to her head. "Piper? What's wrong?"

"This whole mess. Phoebe missing out on Halloween because Gram's gave her the flu."

"Piper she never_ gave_ Phoebe the flu."

"Well she might as well have. And.." Piper paused not looking at her sister.

"And what?"

"Prue I just can't get the image out of my head. Those two girls. God Prue there was so much blood. What if we don't succeed and he does that to her?" Piper said as she felt the tears rolling down her face.

Prue had the same thoughts during the night but she had to be strong for Piper, not to mention Phoebe. Standing up she pulled Piper into a hug and held her as close as she could. "We'll figure it out Piper. We always do."

"I'm scared Prue."

"I know so am I." It was all she needed to say. In some ways those few words was all the reassurance that Piper needed.

* * *

_She looked down at the blood as it slowly pooled around the bodies of her friends. The one she held in her arms was almost sliced in half by something she couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from there was just so much. She looked at the broken bones that seemed to have been chewed on, as the blood gushed out of the gapping wound and on to her._

Phoebe woke from her nightmare with a scream. A scream that echoed through the dimly lit halls of the Manor: a scream of pain and sorrow. She could feel the cold morning air on her wet skin as she suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Prue and Piper reacted immediately when they heard the scream of their sister upstairs. As they ran up the stairs they heard the bathroom door slam shut. Hearing the sound behind the closed door, they didn't even knock as they both just burst through the door.

Seeing their sister leaning over the toilet as she possibly lost everything that was in her stomach from the night before. Leaning back against the tub Piper bent down to almost catch her as Prue grabbed a face cloth. Crouching beside her sister she cleaned of her face.

"You ok now?"

"Umm. I'm not…" before she could finish she leaned forward again and lost what ever she had missed the first time, as Piper held her hair out of her face.

Leaning back again, though now completely exhausted, "I am now. I hope."

"Ok, lets get you back to bed." Prue said as she helped her sister off the floor and towards her room.

Getting Phoebe back to bed they pulled the covers around her.

"Phoebe was you being sick part of your flu or did you see something?" Prue asked gently.

"A bit of both."

"What did you see honey?" Piper asked though not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I saw Lucy and Sally. There was so much blood. I couldn't help them. I held her in my arms but she was almost cut in half. I couldn't even see where the blood was coming from." She explained as the tears ran down her face freely as she was unable to get the grisly image from her mind.

"Phoebe." Was all Prue said as she gathered her sister in her arms and held her, much the same as she had that night many years before.

After getting Phoebe calmed down Prue released her grip slightly from her sister, but didn't completely let her go.

"Phoebe if you want to wait to do this spell we can honey."

"No Piper I'm ok now. I'm just cold."

It was then that Prue really felt her sister, as she was shaking in her arms. She at first she thought it was just from the crying but now she realized that it being caused from the perspiration that soaked her body.

"Here." Prue grabbed hold of the blanket on the end of the bed and wrapped it around Phoebe, as she rubbed her hand quickly up and down her sisters' back and arms trying to get her warm again.

"I can't believe Grams gave me the flu." Phoebe said quietly as she rested against Prue

"Well at least we know why." Prue said as she looked down at her sister

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I mean look at all the candy I missed out on."

Piper and Prue both laughed at the comment. Trust their baby sister to make a joke at a time like this.

"Yeah well Dr. McClung didn't seem to mind." Piper put in trying to lighten the mode

"That's only because I was probably the only kid that went to see him that didn't have any cavities. Unlike you two."

"Hey we didn't have that many." Piper said in their defense.

"If you say so Pipe."

"Ok so we had a few. You made up for it with other stuff as you got older."

Phoebe looked up at her big sister with her big brown eyes. "True. But you still wove me." She replied as she scrunched up her nose at her sister

"That we do. Now scoot down under those covers. We'll call Melinda this afternoon. After you're feeling a bit better." Prue said as she helped her sister get back under the covers.

"Guys? We will figure this out right?" Phoebe asked as both her sisters could hear the fear in her voice.

"Yes Phoebe we will." They both assured her. "Now get some rest."

Snuggling down into her covers Phoebe was soon fast a sleep, with her sisters looking on.

* * *

"Prue what are you doing?"

"I'm searching the web for any clues of what's going on here." As she opened up another web site on demons and witches.

"Oh." Piper said sitting next to her sister. "Wait what's that? Go back." Piper said pointing at the screen. "Is that a picture of Melinda?"

"Well a drawing maybe."

"Whatever. What is this?"

"Well if I didn't know any better it looks like our family tree. But why is it on this site?"

"Well you were looking for any information on whatever this is. And seen has Grams said it was Melinda that put the spell on it in the first place. Maybe you're getting warmer."

"Who's warmer? I thought I was the sick one here."

"Phoebe. What are you doing out of bed?" Piper asked as she watched her sick sister walk into the dining room

"Well let me see. I feel better and its now Monday. We have two days to figure this out." Phoebe answered as she sat across the table from her sisters.

"Phoebe." Prue said as she looked at her sister with worry

"Prue I'm fine really."

"I was going to ask if you wanted anything to eat." Prue returned a smile to her sister.

"No. I'm ok really. Besides I'm kinda afraid to eat."

"Wow. Now that's something new. Phoebe Halliwell afraid to eat." Piper joked.

"Haha. Besides if you had seen what I saw you wouldn't want to eat either." Phoebe whispered as she sat back though not meeting her sisters' gaze.

"Phoebs I'm sorry I was just playing with you." Piper said as she reached over and took Phoebes hands in hers.

"I know Piper. So. Ok. Can we do this spell now? Let's ask Melinda what's going on. I want to have some fun this Halloween." She said getting up and making her way to the stairs.

"If you're not still sick." Prue added as she followed her sisters to the attic.

"Once we get rid of whatever this is. Grams spell should be gone. And I will be cured of the common flu." Phoebe said with her trademark cheeky smile, as she walked into the attic

"Ok are we ready?"

"You know I really hate this spell." Piper cringed away from her siters as they say around the cauldron

"Oh come on Piper. It's not that bad. Now give me your finger." Prue told her as she cut it with the knife.

"Ow!"

"Ok Phoebe, here." Prue handed the knife to her younger sister after she had cut her finger as well.

"Ok here we go." Phoebe said as she leaned over the copper bowl before them and dripped her blood in with her sisters.

_"Melinda Warren, Blood of your blood,_

_Our, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother._

_We summon thee."_

As their grandmother had the night before a swirl of starbursts floated through the attic.

"Blessed be my granddaughters. We meet again." Melinda said standing before them.


	7. Chapter 7

He wandered through the fog that floated almost evilly throughout and around the cemetery. Its mist swirled around the tombstones creating a look of foreboding. He knew it was getting closer or he would not be able to get that far. He knew now it was soon. It was coming. All Hallows Eve was two days away. Or to him it was two days yet only one night. At the stroke of midnight tomorrow he would be free. Free to kill and free to kill her. He could feel his blood boiling as the time grew near. He could taste her blood, the one that would free him for all eternity. She was the chosen one.

* * *

"Blessed be Melinda." They all replied.

"Oh look at you. You have grown more beautiful my darlings. But Phoebe. You do not look well."

"That's because Grams put a spell on me." Phoebe answered with a pout.

"Oh yes, I have heard. And that is also why you have called me back here is it not?"

"Melinda we need to know what it is that is after Phoebe. And probably all of us." Prue said from her seat on the floor.

"Yes. I wish that my spell had worked but there was not enough power behind it. But the power of three should be able to vanquish him forever."

"Who?" Piper asked looking up to her ancestor.

They all watched as Melinda walked over to the window in the attic looking out through its picturesque stained glass.

"It started when I was just barely pregnant with my daughter, Prudence. There were rumours around the other villages of a wolf ,or a pack of them, that had started to get a little to close to the houses. The deaths that were described were hideous and brutal. I started to wonder if they were wolves at all. I had a feeling but there was nothing I could do." She said still looking out the window, not meeting their gaze, as she knew she had their full attention. "Then one night I heard it. In the distance early one morning, the sun was yet to rise, but there was enough light that I was able to catch a glimpse. It was the most… I didn't know what to do. There I was pregnant and I had no way of protecting myself other then my powers. But then it turned and disappeared as the sun rose above the mountains. I don't know if it is afraid of the light or it was afraid of being seen."

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked.

"Then, I did nothing. Though a few weeks later I received a visit from a wise person. Another witch. Somehow she had found me and explained to me what it was that I had seen."

"And?" they all asked in suspense. It was almost, as if their ancestor was telling a ghost tale and they had to have more.

"It was, or is. One of the Hounds of Hell. He was able to get free and find his away to the surface. But it was no ordinary hound. He was one of the Sources personal hounds."

"I thought they were mythological?" Prue asked, "And I thought there was only the one."

"No they are very real and very dangerous. And technically there is only one true Hound of Hell. This is a little different. When I say Hounds of Hell I mean just that. Hounds that reside in Hell."

"So what this is like the Sources pet Poodle." Phoebe said with some cheek getting a glare from both her sisters

"Poodle?" Melinda looked at her youngest granddaughter somewhat confused.

"Never mind." Piper told her as she gave Phoebe a look.

"So this dog now wants me?" Phoebe asked getting serious again.

"Yes Phoebe. You are the youngest witch in the coven."

"Um what does her been the youngest have anything to do with this?" Prue asked ready to defend her sister.

"That is who it has always attacked. Always the youngest of a family. But most of the families he went after were witches. Though no one knew but my friend and myself. We didn't exactly go around telling everyone that we were witches back then."

"So it's focused on Phoebe because she is the youngest and also because she is the youngest in our coven." Piper stated more then asked

"Yes. You see if he kills Phoebe then he can break my spell by drinking her blood."

"Ewww." The three sisters said. "That's disgusting."

"It is through your blood alone that can break the curse. At first he did not know this but I fear that he knows now what he most do. I fear he has known for sometime but he waited until now, when you are stronger; Stronger in your powers." She said looking at Phoebe.

"That's why he has waited for Phoebe?" Piper asked

"Yes, only the blood of one of my descendants can break the curse. But she must be strong enough in her powers for it to work.

"So how do we defeat him?"

"From the stroke of midnight on All Hallows Eve, till the stroke of midnight at the other side of the day. Only then can he roam the earth freely. Free to kill."

"So he has been killing witches for hundreds of years?" Prue asked

"Yes. But when I cast the spell on him he vowed revenge to me. And that I would fail."

"So we need the spell that you did and we need to vanquish him."

"The spell is here." Melinda said as she made her way to the BOS. "But I am not sure if it will work. It did not work before."

"True, but as you said before maybe there was not enough power behind it. Maybe you needed the power of three." Piper said looking down at the spell.

"Perhaps. But I fear that it may not be enough now. I fear he has gotten to strong."

"Well we need to try. Is there anyway we can vanquish him before Halloween?" Prue asked

"No. He can only come out on All Hallows Eve." She told them

"So we have until midnight on Tuesday to figure this out."

"Yes Prue. I'm sorry I could not be of more help. I must go now. I have told you all I know. Be safe my darling. Blessed be."

"Blessed be." They all said quietly as she left in the same golden light that she arrived in.

They stood staring at the spot where their most famous relative had stood. Neither sister wanting to say a word. Mostly because they didn't know what to say.

"So." Prue started

"So. Now what." Piper finished.

"Now. We try and find out more about this hound from hell. Melinda said he comes out every year at Halloween. So there must be a murder trail. Let's go from there." Prue suggested.

Phoebe stood there as her sisters discussed what they were going to do. She couldn't believe that she could die just because she was the youngest. _Now how stupid was that. There must be more to this. Why hasn't he tried before? She was right her in the house why hadn't he come looking for her then. Grams was usually the only one here. Was he afraid of her?_

"Prue I just don't think that Darryl will be able to help us that's all."

"Piper who else do you know in the dept. that can get us some of that info?"

"Well isn't there stuff like that on the Internet. I mean they say everything is on there."  
"No. I remember Andy telling me that the case of Sally and Lucy were sealed. The details were never released. I also remember him saying that there had been other cases similar to those murders after. And he himself even came across one. It made him sick to his stomach. And it brought back all those memories of that night."

Phoebe continued to half listen to her sisters as her mind was drawn to that night. The blood flowing around her, almost gushing from her friends. The half gnawed bones of their open chests. "Stop it. _STOP IT_. **_STOP IT!!!"_** she yelled out as she ran from the attic leaving her sisters at first bewildered, before they went after her.

As Piper was leaving the attic the familiar blue lights of Leo materialized in the attic.

"Piper."

"Not now Leo."

"Yes now Piper. Let Prue take care of Phoebe. This is important."

"_Leo!"_

"Piper. It's about him."

The one word stopped Piper in her tracks as she looked back to her husband. Fearing what he would tell her.

"What about him? Do they know something?"

"Yes. And they sent me right away."

"What Leo? Just tell me that this is not a fight that we can not win. I can not lose my sister."

"No it's not that. It's just. He is out: now."

"Excuse me. What did you just say?"

"He has gotten stronger throughout the years. He even killed one of Melinda's descendants already. He thought that it would break the curse. But she was very young, and not very strong in her powers. All it did was give him the knowledge that he needed to find a stronger witch. One that was related to Melinda."

"Ok but how can he be out now. It's Monday. I thought we had till the stroke of midnight on Tuesday."  
"You did. Until he gained the ability to start to fight off the curse. He can now appear two days before All Hallows Eve. But."

"_But._ But what Leo? I hate it when you _but_."

"He can't leave the cemetery. If he leaves the cemetery outside the hours of midnight he will be vanquished back to hell."

"Oh well that's just great Leo. So what you are saying is that we have to go there. To the cemetery, two days before Halloween and vanquish him." She stated as her anger flared. As she looked at his face, "Great. That's just great." She added as she walked away from him to find Phoebe.

--- ----

Phoebe ran from the attic and down the stairs. She had to get away, to get the memories out of her head. She heard them over and over again, as they talked about that night. She ran down the next flight of stairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even know where she was going she just ran. She could feel her chest burning from running while still sick. She flew open the door and ran out to the backyard, finally falling to her knees as the emotions overcame her. Holding her head in her hands she fell forward with her hands and forehead on the ground. She didn't care that the wind wiped the cold rain around her, slashing it onto her uncovered skin, beating it down on her.

She cried out for the memories to stop, but they kept coming. She saw her friends over and over. She saw people that she didn't even know. People lying on the pavement somewhere in the city, blood gushing from their wounds. The blood mixing with the October rains. She soon couldn't tell what were memories and what were premonitions.

---

Prue ran after her sister and stopped briefly by her bedroom door, as that was where she thought she would go. Not seeing her there, she quickly checked the other two rooms on the floor before heading down stairs. Not seeing her in the living room she started to get worried, before she heard the door to the kitchen banging in the wind. Quickly running towards the back the sight in the yard tore at her heart. Not even thinking of herself she ran out of the Manor to where her baby sister lay crouching on the wet ground. Pulling Phoebe towards her, she held her as tight as she could, just rocking her back and forth.

Prue knew that she had to get Phoebe back in the house and dry. But she couldn't disturb her now, that much she did know. What ever it was, Phoebe had to let it go.

---

Piper followed the same path that Prue had taken in search of her sisters. As she headed down to the living room she got worried when she saw no one there. "Prue?"

Getting no answer Piper made her away to the kitchen. It was there that she saw the door open to the back yard and the two figures crouched on the ground. She grabbed two coats that hung by the door and made her way outside in the driving rain. Putting one coat on she took the other and placed it around Prue and Phoebe.

"Prue we need to get her inside." Piper gently told her sister.

"I know." Prue said not taking her eyes off the top of Phoebes head, and yet not moving.

"Prue. We have to get her in the house, she's shaking like a leaf. It's freezing out here."

"Ok." Prue relented as she picked up her shaking sister. with her powers, from the ground and carried her into the Manor.

"Leo can you start the fire please? I'm gonna go make some of Grams Hot lemon medicine for her Prue." Piper said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Ok Phoebe come on lets get you out of these wet clothes." Prue said as she tugged off her sisters' shirt. "Leo when you're done that can you run up and grab a pair of Phoebes winter Pajama's for her?"

"Sure." As he started the fire that they all hoped would warm up the youngest of the house.

As Leo went upstairs Piper came in the living room finding her two sisters wrapped up in one of Grams quilts sitting by the fire. Phoebe curled every so comfortably in Prue's arms.

"Here Phoebe drink this. It will help you feel better."

Phoebe just wanted it all to go away. She felt Prue lifting her up from the grass and carry her inside. She didn't even fight her when she took off her wet clothes and wrapped the quilt around the two of them. She took the cup from Piper and held it in her hands not realizing the heat that radiated through the ceramic and on to her hands, as she rested her head on Prues chest.

"Piper I gotta go." Leo whispered to his wife.

"Now?" She asked not believing that they would actually call him now. Now when they need him to explain things.

"I'll be right back. It maybe about him." He leaned over and kissed her as she orbed out of the room

"Prue. Leo knows what's going on."

"Not now Piper." Prue said as she helped Phoebe into her pajamas.

"Prue we have to do this." Piper said. She suddenly felt as if she was the oldest sister. Taking charge of the situation. Protecting the other two from a demon.

"Piper please. Let's talk about this later. Phoebe needs her sleep." Prue looked up at Piper. Relaying the hidden message. Tell me once Phoebe is asleep, not now.

The three sisters sat in front of the fire mesmerized by its flames as they flickered through the fireplace, casting out its fingers creating shadows on the dark afternoon.

With Phoebes still cuddled into her Prue turned to Piper.

"So what did Leo say?"

Piper looked over at Prue and then ran her hand gently over Phoebs head, though careful not to wake her.

"He said that this Hound is already out. He has become powerful over the past 400yrs and has found away to get out early. The only good thing about it is he can not leave the cemetery until the stroke of midnight Tuesday. The start of All Hallows Eve."

Prue looked on as Piper spoke. She couldn't believe what Piper had just said. She heard it like it was more of a dream. This creature that had caused all this pain to people and to Phoebe was right now lose in the cemetery?

"How? How did this happen?"

"They aren't sure really. Somehow he has managed to start to break through the curse. Leo says they think it maybe because he has killed one of Melinda's descendants before. But she was not strong enough in her powers yet."

"And now he wants Phoebe to completely release himself on to the world." Prue finished.

"We have to stop this thing Prue. Before he kills again. I have a feeling he won't stop at anyone this time until he gets at Phoebe." Piper said leaving her sentence unfinished yet giving her meaning to her oldest sister.

"Anyone including us." Prue finished, as she looked from Piper down to the sleeping sister cuddled against her.


	8. Chapter 8

A sliver of a moon was all that appeared in the night sky, shining almost no light at all on the earth below. As the rain descended down on the outskirts of the city, the owls hoot or the bats screech was all that was heard. The low-lying mist encircling the tombs of those that walked the earth many years ago. The shadows dwelling around the tombs as if to blanket them, to give them some comfort in their deaths.

In the shadows, moving slowly, a figure could be made out, a figure that was waiting for its time to be free. Though knowing that even that night it would feed. They came every year he knew. Those that knew nothing of the spirits that roamed the earth at this time of year. Those that were seemingly not afraid. He would make them afraid, he would make them all afraid.

* * *

"Come on would you two hurry up. We have to set this up before Wednesday night."

"I don't know Josh. This is getting kinda spooky."

"What are you scared Bob? Come on don't be such a baby."

"I am not a baby. And I would think you'd be freaked about this place too after what happened to your old man."

"Hey, he didn't do a thing and they never proved that he had anything to do with those two disappearing that night."

"Yeah, but we've all heard his side Josh. There was something here that night. And everyone knows that whatever it was it killed those two kids."

"Look Jerry and Tricia were not killed by some creature ok. My dad just does that to scare people. Now come on lets get this set up so we can have a little fun with those little punks on Wednesday." Josh said making his way through the brush and towards the older section of the cemetery. The same section that many years ago had claimed the life of his fathers then girlfriend Tricia and another friend of theirs Jerry.

---

He watched as they drew nearer. He hoped he could get at least two but the one that seemed the closest was to far away from the others two. He knew he would only get one. But for now that would be enough. Tomorrow he would be free to feed freely. He waited not making a sound, fearing that they would leave if they heard him.

---

"Would you two hurry up. We haven't got all night here you know."

"I still say this is a bad idea man."

"Yeah Josh. I'm with Bob."

"Ok look, if you two want to be a bunch of babies then fine. I'll do this on my own." He turned and walked away from his friends.

They saw him turn back to the direction he had been walking. The next thing they saw was large blur and then Josh was gone.

"What the **hell** was that?" Carl yelled out

"I don't know, but I'm sticking around to find out." Bob answered as he turned back the direction they had come and ran for his life.

---

He watched and waited, then with his speed he struck. His large mass moving faster then most would think possible as he sprang from his hiding spot behind one of the crypts. Slashing out at his intended victim killing him instantly, and dragging him away. He knew he had lost the other two but that did not matter. He would wait. And after he was free, he would find them again, just because they had come there.

Once again he relished in the warm blood that ran down his throat and he felt it on his paw like hands. He could feel it running down his face like a warm blanket. It filled him with the pleasure of knowing that soon he would be drinking her blood, and having her blood cursing through his own. For it was hers that would free him.

* * *

"Phoebe you sure you don't just want to go to bed?"  
"No, I'm ok here."

"Ok I was just making sure. Cause you know if you fall asleep down here we may just leave you here." Prue joked at her sister on the couch.

"That's ok. I just want to lay her and watch this movie with you guys."

"Ok honey." She said as she draped the quilt over Phoebe who was settling in on the couch beside her.

"Hey leave some room there for me will ya." Piper stated as she came in the living room with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"We did. Right here." Phoebe said patting the seat next to her.

They hadn't given up on discovering what was going on. They just needed to get their minds off of it. And what better way then a movie. So they sat on the couch together watching a movie, though they were all still thinking of what they must do.

As one slept and the other almost asleep, Piper watched the rest of the movie alone. Thinking of this thing that was soon going to be free to kill her little sister. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. Gently lifting Phoebes feet off of her lap she headed for the door. She had a feeling she knew who it would be and was not surprised when she opened the door and found that she was right.

"Hi."

"Hi. Look I'm sorry to come so late but I need to speak with you three."

"Sure come on in." Piper said closing the door behind him and walking back to the living room, where she was met with the questioning eyes of her big sister.

"Hi Prue."

"Darryl. What brings you by at 11pm?"

"This." He held up an envelope, which Prue assumed held pictures of a crime scene.

"I think this may fall under your expertise more then mine." He stated as he handed Prue the envelope.

Prue took the envelope from Darryl, so as not to wake up Phoebe who was sleeping with her head on Prues lap. Taking out the pictures she gasped at the site before her, as she moved on to the next picture that was not any better. Handing the photos to Piper, Prue wanted to be sick right then and there. It brought back memories of that night with Phoebe covered in blood and the description that Andy had given the police about the bodies. She could see now why Phoebe wanted to just forget it.

She looked down on the sleeping form of her baby sister and gently ran her hand over her head, as she heard Piper gasp at the photos she had just seen.

"Where was this Darryl?" Piper asked afraid that she already knew the answer. They all did.

"At the old cemetery outside of town. Why?"

"Your right Darryl. This is more our line of work."

"I figured as much. When someone is killed like that. Well let's just say that there is no human that could do whatever happened to that kid."

"Thanx Darryl. We'll see what we can come up with and we'll let you know ok?" Prue said dismissing the Inspector in her own subtle way. A way that let their friend knew that this is serious and we don't want you to get hurt.

"Ok look, just let me know if you need my help, ok? I'll see myself out. You three be careful."

"We will, and thanx again Darryl." Piper said as she watched their friend leave.

"So it looks like Darryl got involved anyway." Piper said to Prue

"Yeah I wish he hadn't though Piper. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Well as long as we vanquish this thing before it gets a chance to hurt anyone else he won't."

Prue looked once again at the photos on the coffee table. She knew that they had to go after this thing and they couldn't wait till Tuesday night. She didn't want this thing having the chance to kill again in the next 24hrs.

"Ok Piper, you stay here with Phoebe I'm going to see what I can find out about this thing." Prue said as she gently lifted Phoebe off her and stood.

"Prue are you nuts? I am not letting you go out there alone looking for that thing what ever it is."

"Piper we don't really have a choice. Phoebe is getting worse, which mean he's is getting stronger."

"Prue, it's going to take all three of us to vanquish it." Came the quiet voice from the couch.

Prue looked down to the big brown eyes of her baby sister. Crouching down beside her she locked eyes with her, as she pushed the strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Phoebs. You need to rest, and then once I find it we will go tomorrow."

"What if you get hurt? Prue this is suicide."

"Piper I'll be fine. I'll throw him around a bit if I have too. Look don't worry I'll be ok"

"I don't like this Prue."

"I know. But I think it's the only way right now."

"Why don't we all go?" Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe no. You're still sick and getting worse, especially after being out in the rain like that earlier today."

"Prue I agree with Phoebe. Either we all go or no one does." Piper said standing her ground.

Prue looked at each sister knowing that there would be no way they would let her go alone. "Fine. We all go. I am not going to let this thing kill anyone else."

They sat outside the cemetery gates in Pipers Jeep just watching for any sign of the creature they were looking for. They didn't even know what they were looking for, only that from what Melinda had said it should like something like a wolf, but bigger.

"Phoebs you up for this honey?"

"Yeah Prue I'm ok. Let's just get this thing so I can go back to bed."

"No argument here." Piper agreed. She had watched Phoebe in the back during the drive there. She sat with her shoulders crunched up around her ears as she snuggled into her jacket. But besides being cold Piper could see the fear in her sisters eyes.

"Ok then let's go. Phoebe you stick close to us ok honey?"

"You don't even have to ask Prue." Phoebe said as she took Prues hand in hers.

--- ----

They made their way carefully through the headstones, keeping their ears listening for anything. The only sound they got was the hooting of the owl in the distant tree. Piper could see where the police had marked off a section, _Probably where the body was found_ she gathered, as she took Phoebes other hand in hers, for her own peice of mind

* * *

He watched them from the time they left their vehicle. He couldn't believe his luck. _She_ was coming to _him._ But then he realized that if she was, then they must have figured out what was going on. They must have spoken with the witch that cursed him: They had spoken with Melinda Warren.

He watched as her sister held her hand. They were going to protect her till the end, but he knew they would. That was ok. Once he killed all three of them then he will be more powerful then his Master. He, one of the Hounds of Hell will have done something that many a demon had tried yet failed. He will have killed the Charmed Ones.

Watching them step closer to him he could feel his blood boil as she got closer. He knew that it was the draw of her blood to his. His blood calling out to hers, and hers to his. He knew that she would feel it too. And as he got stronger he could see how weak she was getting. He knew the spell that the old witch had used. Protecting her from leaving the Manor on that one night. She didn't know that as he got stronger his blood would call for hers. He could feel the pull. He willed the pull as he tried to pull her to him.

* * *

Phoebe stumbled as she felt something inside her almost boil. It felt similar to the sensation she had when Nicolas had tried to kill her and her sisters before they went back to the past, but yet it felt different. It seemed to pull her.

"Phoebe!" both Prue and Piper yelled out as they lost their grip on their sister, as she fell forward falling on the ground before her.

Phoebe felt herself fall, but as she hit the ground she was pulled into a premonition.

_"Jerry this isn't funny. Come on let go catch with the others."_

_"Oh come on Tricia don't be such a baby. It wasn't that bad."_

_"Oh no. Jumping out at someone with a werewolf mask on isn't funny at all." Tricia yelled at him as she walked away_

_"Oh look I'm sorry Trish. Come on" he yelled back but she kept walking._

_As she disappeared through the fog he turned at a sound to his right._

_"What? You come back around thinking to do the same back to me Trish?" he asked the darkness, yet received no answer. "Trish?" He looked around and saw no one there. He decided that now would be a good time to catch up with Phoebe and the rest of them._

_He walked into a light jog when he heard the sound again, and the fog thickened. __"Ok guys this isn't funny anymore." He yelled out yet once again receiving no answer._

_Turning to the sound he saw what was the source of the noise. The large dog like creature bore above him as it pinned him to the ground. He watched as the saliva dripped from its large nostrils. As it dripped on Jerry's shirt he could see the blood in the mix. Panicking to get away from the beast on top of him Jerry started to scream. But as the sound started out of his mouth the large claw came down on his head, spraying blood throughout the cemetery._

_The beast dug into the hole it had created as it clawed at Jerry's midsection. Relishing quickly in the blood that oozed from the wounds. As it gnawed on the exposed bones he eventually carried what was left of its victim away from the open area_.

Phoebe quickly came out of her vision and was immediately sick. The site she had seen was more then she could handle. It was more then she had ever seen.

"Phoebe. Deep breaths sweetie." Prue encouraged her sister.

"Phoebs. It's ok honey. We're right here." Piper told her as she held her hair from her face.

Slowly getting her composure Phoebe sat back against her sister wiping the bile from her face.

"I..I saw. Jerry get killed." She managed to get out, the vision still fresh in her mind. The blood, the gore. She could feel it rising again in her stomach as leaned forward again only to get sick once more.

---

He watched as she fell over and then as she got the pained expression on her face. He watched as her sisters stood beside her as she was pulled towards him. And again as she fell back. He could see the perspiration on her face as she fought with her own self-awareness. He could almost hear her heart beat racing faster, the fear building inside of her.

---

"Phoebs. What happened? What did you really see?" Prue asked though not really wanting too.

As Phoebe composed herself again she met her sisters gaze.

"I saw him. I saw the blood dripping from his large teeth. I saw the massive body as it pinned Jerry to the ground. Oh god Prue, it just ripped him apart, like he was a toy or something. And the blood was worse then I'd seen before."

Prue reached forward and pulled her sister to her as Piper ran her hand over Phoebes back. "Prue I'm not sure this is a good idea right now."

"Piper what do you think we should do? Go home now and let this thing run through the streets at night?" Prue asked in an angry tone.

"No. I just. Prue I'm worried about Phoebe. If she keeps getting these images she's gonna lose more then her stomach."

"Piper I know, but what else do you suggest?"

"I don't know." Piper almost cried out as her worry for her little sister increased as she watched her cry in her big sisters arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Now he knew he had to strike now. Then he could be free.

Phoebe cried in Prues arms as she was once again pulled into premonition of violence and blood. Only this time what she saw scared her the most as the creature knelt over Piper, blood dripping from his claws and mouth. Beside her were the bloodied remains of her oldest sister Prue, as she saw herself cowering against a dark and eerie crypt, as the tears of pain ran down her face. She saw the blood oozing from her arm where he had slashed her, but she couldn't move, she couldn't save them.

As Phoebe came out of her premonition she tried to pull away from Prue, but her sisters held her tight. "Prue let me go please."

"Phoebe relax I got you." Prue assured her sister

"Prue **NO!"** she yelled out as she pushed her sister away.

She looked around for anything that she could see in the dark, she had to stop what she saw from happening. There. She didn't know how she saw it, as it moved so fast. Maybe it was because of her power.

---

He watched, as she seemed to be pulled into something. He knew that now would be the perfect time to strike. Her sisters were to concerned with her then to notice what was about to happen.

He moved with near lightening speed towards them, almost tasting her blood. He would kill her sisters now, but he would only wound her. For her blood he had to drink on All Hallows Eve.

---

Phoebe reacted out of more fear then instinct as she saw the mass moving towards them. "**PRUE!"** she cried out as she reached her sister and pushed her out of the way of the massive claw.

Prue heard her sister and quickly turned as she saw her reacting towards her and pushing her out of the way. But she felt the burning sensation in her arm followed by the warmth of her own blood, as she screamed out in pain on the ground.

"**PRUE!"** Piper hollered as she saw her sister go down. Quickly running towards her.

"**PIPER!** **Behind you!**" Phoebe yelled out from her spot near a crypt, where she landed after pushing Prue.

Piper quickly turned to met the cold emerald eyes of the beast in front of her. They stared at each other before either one reacted. But as he moved he felt something hit him, knocking him off his feet. Though quickly back to his feet again he turned to the source of what hit him. Her. She would do anything to save her sisters. Swatting his massive claw towards her he knocked her off her feet gauging her upper leg. He then turned back to her sister but first tasting her blood. He knew that that night it would not work completely but it would give him a taste of what would come. It would also give him a slight edge over them. Maybe enough to kill them all after all.

Phoebe saw him turn back towards Piper and Prue. She had to stop him at any cost. Even her own life. Standing, though unsteady, she lunged at him throwing them both to the ground. She saw how fast he was to his feet and she herself leaped back up to her own. Ready to once again defend her sisters. Only the next thing she knew she was back on the ground holding her leg in pain, as she watched him turn again back to Piper and Prue.

"Piper blow it up." Prue said through her tears.

"I tried he's to fast."

"Then freeze it."

"I tried that too."

Prue looked up at the beast before them. He reminded her more of a wolverine then a dog. But as they both ate flesh that would make sense. His emerald eyes searing through her. His mouth curled in a low growl baring his fangs. She could see the blood on his face where he had cleaned his paw from hers and Phoebes blood. And that alone scared her, for she knew that it was Phoebes blood that would break the curse.

Phoebe watched again as he moved towards her sisters. She tried to stand but the pain in her leg was too much, causing her to fall back down.

Piper saw Phoebe try once again to stand only to fall back down. "Prue we have to do something."

Prue glared at the beast before her and squinting her eyes managed to fling him back into the crypt. She stood with Pipers help and made their way to Phoebe.

"Phoebe the spell. **Where's the spell?"** Piper yelled over at her as they made there way to her.

He shook his head clearing his head after the blow into the crypt. He saw them moving together, but he did not care. He would not let them win. They couldn't win. He would be free from his eternal hell soon he could feel it. He quickly made his decision as he moved to her. He would take her with him if he had to, and deal with her sisters later.

He could feel her blood mixing with his already, but he knew that it was not enough. He needed more and he needed it on All Hallows Eve.

Prue and Piper ran towards Phoebe but they kept one eye on the beast that had attacked them. Piper saw him getting up and making a move towards Phoebe.

"Prue he's moving."

"I see that Piper." Prue answered throwing her arms towards him, sending him flying once again.

Phoebe watched as he turned towards her and then suddenly went flying in the other direction. She looked over at her sisters who had almost made it to her. When out of seemingly no where they fell to the ground as the beast stood over top of them.

"**NOOO!!"** she cried out as its saliva dripped down on them. She got up and tried to run towards them but only got a few feet before she fell again. The gash in her leg was causing extreme pain. She could feel the blood running down her leg, but she refused to look at it.

It was drawn to the blood on Prues arm. It was like a magnet to it. The smell was intoxicating as it leaned forward to draw in the taste.

Prue stunned from the blow that came from behind them saw the beast starring at her as it moved closer to her bleeding arm. Quickly waving her good arm, she sent it flying only to see it running towards them again. Through the haze of the blow and the loss of blood she realized what was going on. There were two of them.

Piper lay on the ground trying to get her wind back from whatever hit her from behind sending her flying. She turned quickly to find her sisters. She spotted Phoebe trying everything she could to reach her, but she didn't know where Prue was. She turned the other way just in time to see the beast sailing through the air. With just that knowledge alone she at least knew that her older sister was still alive.

She turned back to Phoebe who had managed to crawl a bit close to her. "Phoebe read the spell." She called out.

"It needs all three of us." She called back.

"**Just say it**." Piper yelled at her.

Phoebe reached into her pocket for the spell. All she felt was wetness. She knew it was blood but she didn't care at that point as she looked up and saw him running towards them again. She knew it was hurt from Prues power, and hoped that it was enough that she could read the spell and vanquish him.

It was then that she too noticed that there was another. They ran from different direction heading towards them. She looked down at the bloodied paper in her hands and panicked as some of the words she could not see due to the blood.

"**PHOEBE READ THE DAMN SPELL!"** Prue yelled as she flew back the beast again

"**I can't read it**."

The words echoed through Pipers mind like a bolt of lightening. If Phoebe couldn't read the spell then they were dead. She knew that Prue couldn't keep throwing them back every time. Especially now that she was injured. Thinking as fast as she could she looked up at Prue.

"Prue throw the next one over there, against that tombstone."

Prue had heard Phoebe and then Piper. She looked at where Piper was pointing and realized what she was thinking. If she threw it hard enough it would be stunned long enough for her to freeze it and then hopefully explode it.

She waited as it ran towards her, waiting for the right time to use her power. Then with the wave of her arm she flung it hard into the tombstone headfirst.

Piper watched as her sister waited for the right time to throw the beast into the tombstone. If her idea worked it would be dazed long enough for her power to work. As soon as it hit the grave marker Piper flung her hands forward freezing it as it lay there dazed. Then taking in a deep breath she concentrated on her new power. Again thrusting her hands forward. At first nothing happened and she thought it hadn't worked. But then suddenly it burst into tiny particle.

Phoebe looked down at the spell that had been there earlier in the day, but now was half gone, half covered in her own blood. Her mind tried to think of any thing that she could do. _I'll have to come up with one on my own I guess_, she thought to herself. She looked up to her sisters who were still trying to fight off the beasts as they ran after them. She knew that Prue could not keep it up much longer, and Pipers powers somehow didn't effect them. As she finished that thought Prue sent another into an old tombstone and she saw as Piper freeze and then blew it up. That only left the one, which one she didn't know. Was it the one that had already tasted her blood or was it the other one? She didn't intend on sticking around to find out. She looked at the paper and read what she could. Thinking of what Melinda would put into the spell.

She read what she could and realized why the spell had not worked for Melinda. It was missing one important ingredient. And that was something she wasn't sure if she could do.

"Piper freeze that one." She called out.

"We're trying here Phoebe." Prue snapped back at her sister.

"I know Prue, just freeze the _damn_ thing." Phoebe snapped back

Once again Prue waited for just the right moment to throw the beast to the same spot she had thrown the other one, though not knowing what her sister had in mind. And once again Piper froze it and then tried to blow it up. But this time it didn't work.

"_Phoebe_ it's not _**working**_!"

"It won't work on that one."

"**WHAT!"**

"That's the one that tasted my blood. He's getting to strong." She said as she slowly got to her feet and started to stagger towards it.

"**PHOEBE!** **What the _hell_ are you doing**?" Prue yelled out to her sister as she stood up with Pipers help.

"I'm ending this once and for all Prue." As she stood right in front of him. She looked into his emerald eyes and could almost feel the evil that was in them.

Before she had made her way to him and before Prue had even thrown him Phoebe had managed to tear off the pant leg that was covered in her blood. She could feel the dampness of it against her hands as she held it now above his frozen form. All she needed was a few drops as she wrung the cloth above him squeezing the drops from it, landing on his blackened fur.

She didn't even move as she recited the spell that was half Melinda's and half her own.

_With my blood I cast to you_

_The pain of your eternal darkness be._

_Hound of Hell I banish thee_

_No more to roam this earth shall be._

_The evil that you caused while here_

_Will now return with you to there._

_Through the blood of the youngest it shall be_

_Forever banished will you be._

Repeating it again she witnessed her own spell taking effect on him, but not before he unfroze.

Howling at the pain to his chest where she had dropped the blood, he reacted in the way that his instincts knew best. Lashing out he struck at Phoebes midsection, right before he burst into flames and was gone.

Prue and Piper had made their way towards Phoebe as she recited the spell. They had almost reached her when the saw Pipers freeze wore off. Everything happened so fast neither sister had time to react as they watch Phoebe fall to the ground clutching her stomach and the hound burst into flames.

Kneeling down beside their sister Piper cradled her head in her arms. "Phoebs, hang in there sweetie."

"It worked." She said matter of factly as if there was no doubt in her mind that the spell would work.

"Yeah honey it worked. Come on hang on we're gonna get you some help." Prue said applying pressure to her sisters' stomach, as the blood flowed through her fingers.

"It hurts Prue."

"I know honey it'll be ok you just hang on."

Phoebe listened to her sisters' words but they were getting further and further away. She knew what was happening and there was no spell that could fix it.

Taking Prues hand in hers, "I love you." She said to her big sister letting all the love she had through her eyes.

"Oh honey I love you too. Don't you give up on me Phoebs we need you. I need you."

Phoebe looked up at Piper. She could see the tears in her sisters' eyes as she conveyed to her all her love. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetie. But you listen to us. You hang on."

Phoebe closed her eyes she could feel the darkness consuming her the last thing she heard were her sisters calling her name. And then nothing.


	10. The end BOO

"Phoebe. Don't you give up damn it. You hang on." Piper cried as she placed her head on Phoebes forehead.

"Phoebs. Please don't do this." Prue repeated her own thoughts. She couldn't lose her, not now.

Piper held Phoebe and watched helplessly as her sister closed her eyes. Tilting her head skyward, "**LEO! Get down here now!!"** she yelled out as she held the lifeless form of her baby girl.

"Piper."

"She's not Prue. And as long as she is still alive he can save her." She cried out as she held on to her sister.

"Piper I was going to say. Let's get her back to the Manor. This place has enough death around it."

Piper looked up at Prue and silently agreed. As she stood up and let Prue work her powers to lift Phoebe off the ground and towards the Jeep.

Prue tried to drive through the blur of the tears that were in her eyes. She couldn't lose Phoebe now; they had just started a true sisterly relationship. She had so much time to make up for, all the times that she wasn't there for her, all the times that she pushed her away.

Piper sat in the back holding Phoebes head on her lap and applying pressure to her wound. She looked down at her seemingly sleeping baby sister. She was her world, if she lost her she could not survive. She looked skyward calling Leo again but again received no reply.

"Prue why isn't he coming?" she asked innocently but Prue could hear the anger in her sisters' voice. She knew the elders had something to do with Leo not coming when they needed him.

"I don't know Piper." She replied back reaching her hand over the seat and taking Piper in hers. Giving each other the love and support that they needed.

Prue doubted her decision to take Phoebe to the hospital instead of the Manor. How would they explain the huge gash to her stomach and her leg? She thought that maybe Leo would come there before the hospital. And at the hospital he could only partially heal their sister. Too many questions. She pulled into the driveway and was out of the Jeep before it even stopped it seemed. She quickly ran around the side and once again with her powers carefully lifted Phoebe from the Jeep. Carrying her inside she placed her on the couch.

Piper ran up the steps behind Prue and headed straight for the bathroom for anything that could help her sister. Running back down she handed Prue the package of gauze to help stop the bleeding.

They worked quickly in silence hoping and praying that their efforts would work. Finally getting most of the blood cleaned up and presumably stopped the bleeding. They covered her up with the blanket on the back of the couch and waited. Waited for any sign that she was ok or better: waited for Leo.

"Prue let me see your arm." Piper said solemnly

"It's ok Piper." Prue responded not wanting to leave Phoebes side.

"Prue it's not ok. The blood has soaked right through your jacket."

Prue didn't move as Piper carefully removed her jacket and tended to her arm. She was to numb inside to feel the pain that was caused by the cleaning solution that Piper was using.

It had been fifteen minutes since they returned to the Manor and there was still no change. When out of the corner of Prues eyes she saw the every familiar blue light that signaled their Whitelighter.

"Leo! Where the _**hell**_ have you been? Phoebes hurt." Prue yelled at him

"I'm sorry. I was with another charge."

"Oh ok so they what? They figured that one of the Charmed Ones _could _just _**die**_?" Piper lashed

"No Piper. If it was serious enough they would have sent another whitelighter."

"Serious enough." Piper started

"Leo just heal her." Prue interjected before they truly did lose their sister.

Standing over Phoebe, Leo emitted a soft glow from his hands slowly healing one of the three most important people in his life.

* * *

Phoebe followed the light that was in front of her. It was getting closer but she never seemed to reach it. As she walked along the tunnel towards it she heard sounds and voices but nothing truly made sense to her. Without warning she found herself in a field of grass and flowers. It was surrounded by tall trees and in the distance she could make out a stream. She looked around wondering where she was. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wandered towards the stream and sat on the shore tossing rocks aimlessly into the gentle flow of the water. 

"It's beautiful isn't it."

Phoebe turned to the sound of the voice behind her. "Melinda? What?"

"It's along story Phoebe. But I wanted to tell you how proud I was of you. You did something that I could not. You vanquished the beast on your own."

"It was your spell."

"No it was our spell. You adjusted it to what was required."

"So now what? Where am I?"

"You are in what they call a holding place."

"A what?" Phoebe looked confused.

"Well Leo was a bit tied up when you were injured and so they brought you here. Until he could get away. This is a place where they can hold the soul of a good witch, one that is not supposed to die yet. They can hold you here for a short period of time until your whitelighter is free to heal you. "?

"I don't understand." Phoebe looked confused

"Oh honey. You see Leo's powers won't work in the cemetery. So they brought you here until your sisters could get you somewhere safe where Leo can heal you."

"Oh. But why won't his powers work there."

"It is the gateway to good and evil. That was why the hound was safe there. It was his gateway to your world."

"Oh. Are my sisters ok?"

"Yes darling. Though I think they are very worried about you. You three are every thing I had hoped for. Your love for each other is stronger then any magical bound. And it is that love that will save you every time. Hang on to that Phoebe."

"I will."

"Its time Phoebe."

"Thank you Melinda."

"I didn't do anything Phoebe, you did. Be well my darling. Blessed be."

"Blessed be." Phoebe called after her as she walked away.

Phoebe felt a pull from an unknown source. At first she was scared. She didn't know where this pull would take her. Would it take her to her sisters or to another holding place? She watched, as the light grew dim and then nothing.

* * *

"Leo what's taking so long?" Prue asked getting scared that Leo was to late. 

"I don't know. It should be working."

"Leo fix this."

"Piper I'm trying."

Unexpectedly Phoebe gasped as she shot up from the couch.

"Phoebe!" both her sisters cried out as they pulled her into an embrace.

Phoebe sat there and just returned the hug with her own. After a few minutes they release each other the two older ones looking with concern to the youngest.

"Phoebe you ok honey?"

"Yeah I think .aaa.aa..acho. so."

"Oh. Looks like Leo couldn't fix your cold honey."

"I can't, it wasn't demon related."

"What do you mean it's not demon related. Grams put a spell on her to protect her from that thing. It's gone the spell should be broken." Piper stated

"The spell is broken. But what she has has nothing to do with the spell. I'm sorry Piper."

"Ok this is so not fair. The one year I can actually go out and enjoy Halloween and your telling me I've got an actual cold or something."

"Looks like it."

"Great." Phoebe gave in as she flopped back on the couch, pulling the blanket over her head. "Just shot me now, please."

* * *

**Two days later:**

"Morning Piper."

"Morning Prue. How's Phoebs?"

"Not bad actually. I think she's even good enough to go to P3 tonight."

"Wow she must really be better if your letting her go out tonight."

"Yeah well I think I may have to strike a deal with her. I just feel bad that she has missed so many Halloween because of magic."

"I know I was thinking the same thing. It's not fair."

"No it's not."

"What's not fair?"

"Phoebs your up. How you felling honey?" Piper inquired

"I'll live."

"Oh not funny." Prue said pointing her finger at Phoebe

"So Phoebs, Prue and I were just discussing you going to P3 tonight."

"Oh I'm going. I feel a lot better then yesterday. Not to mention the day before." She added.

"Well we weren't going to stop you. But we need to make a deal first." Prue said looking sternly at her sister.

"Oh-oh."

"You can stay in bed or on the couch for the day and you take Grams medicine before you leave and as soon as you come back. I don't want this thing to get back in your system."

"Naah. No way. Not going to happen."

"Ok then you stay can stay home and hand out candy to the kids that come late."

"Prue I'm 26yrs old, you can not stop me from going."

"Wanna bet." Prue said standing her ground with her sister.

Piper laughed to herself at the exchange between her two sisters. They were both stubborn enough that this could get either interesting or nasty.

Phoebe looked from Prue to Piper and back to Prue again. Turning from the kitchen, "Why do I feel like I'm six years old again?" she commented as she went out of the kitchen and straight to the couch. Pulling the blanket over her she cuddled down for a long day.

**Later that night:**

"Phoebs are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming Prue just hang on will ya. Geesh." Phoebe called back as she descended the staircase. "Ok lets go."

"Um did you forget something?"

"No I don't think so." Phoebe said knowing full well what her sister meant but had hoped that she had forgotten.

"Kitchen now. And then we go. I bet you thought I forgot didn't you?" Prue smiled at her little sister

"Well I was kinda hoping." Phoebe said as she followed her sister to the kitchen. "You know Grams could have at least got medicine that tasted good."

"Here." Prue handed Phoebe the bottle.

* * *

Piper stood behind the bar at P3 waiting for her sisters. They were almost an hour late. She hoped that nothing had happened and now they weren't coming. _Prue is probably having to force feed Phoebe Grams medicine._ Looking up once again she saw the two most important people in her world coming down the stairs. She laughed to herself when she saw them. 

"Hey Sis."

'Trust you Phoebe."

"What?" she looked innocently up at Piper

"Being a witch for Halloween."

"Hey its like tradition. Besides if the costumes fits, wear it." She answered with her cheeky smile as she turned to the dance floor for the first dance of the night.

The three of them sat in their alcove as another Halloween ended.

"Phoebe you're awfully quiet. You ok?" Piper asked as she looked at her sister with concern

"Yeah Piper I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Oh that could be dangerous." Prue smirked at her sister.

"Haha. No I was thinking of all those Halloweens I missed out on."

Prue and Piper shared a look with each other and both moved over closer to their sister each taking her hands in theirs.

"Can we go home now?" Phoebe asked quietly

"Sure sweetie." Piper said though none of them moved.

"Thanx guys. This as been the best Halloween ever."

There were no further words that needed to be said. Three witches, the Charmed Ones, enjoying their one night of the year where they could celebrate their own way: just being together.

* * *

Wishing you all safe and Happy Halloween... 


End file.
